Informatics Core Summary The Neuroimaging Informatics and Analysis Center (NIAC) Informatics Core will provide services to assist WashU researchers in running increasingly complex neuroimaging studies. These services are integrated into the NIAC's Central Neuroimaging Data Archive (CNDA), which manages an organized workflow designed to ensure that images are correctly acquired, securely archived, carefully documented, systematically processed, and linked with related non-imaging data. The CNDA supports dozens of local and multi-center research studies in diverse fields including neuro-oncology, stroke, Alzheimer's disease, traumatic brain injury, multiple sclerosis, AIDS, and epilepsy. Aim 1 is to operate and expand the Central Neuroimaging Data Archive. The CNDA will be upgraded to XNAT 2.0, which will include a variety of improvements: a completely redesigned user interface, new security features, significant performance improvements, novel visualization capabilities, streamlined project management tools, and additional collaboration and data sharing features. The CNDA will be integrated with all research scanners and radiology information systems to enable streamlined and automated data archiving. Working closely with the Center for Biomedical Informatics (CBMI), we will integrate the CNDA with the REDCap electronic data capture system and I2B2 clinical data research database. The CNDA's capabilities will be expanded to support importing, managing, and processing data from the optical and preclinical imaging devices used at WashU. The core also operates the Translational Imaging Platform, which directly interfaces with clinical workflows to enable access to patient scans and creation of derived imaging metrics for use by clinical investigators working to move laboratory-based methods to the clinic. Aim 2 is to implement and support automated image processing pipelines. In collaboration with the Imaging Core, the Informatics core will develop, test, and deploy pipelines to process data acquired following standard acquisition protocols developed by the Center and its partners in the Neuroimaging Laboratories and Optical Radiology Laboratory. Finally, Aim 3 is to deploy and support the Center's computing infrastructure. The Core operates a scalable, high availability Linux-based computing infrastructure that supports the Center's database and web servers, pipeline execution cluster, user work stations, and computing lab. This infrastructure utilizes VMWare virtualization software and Puppet configuration management software to optimize system utilization and maintain consistent standard system specifications. The Core also provides NIAC users with access to the Center for High Performance Computing, which provides massively scalable resources for the most demanding image analysis tasks. These aims will be executed by a highly experienced team of software developers, research scientists, and support staff. In close coordination with the Administrative Core, the Informatics Core will actively engage with the WashU neuroimaging community to assist them in using the Core's services.